Nejsilnější kouzlo
by Santinan Black
Summary: Tom byl vždy neústupný a věděl, co chce. Avšak nyní neví, co se s ním děje. Jak si s tím mladý budoucí černokněžník poradí? !SLASH!


Albus Brumbál seděl v kabinetu a opravoval domácí cvičení z přeměňování. Už byl zhruba v polovině všech pergamenů, když se ozvalo zaťukání na dveře.

„Vstupte!"zvolal a zahleděl se ke dveřím přes špičky svých dlouhých prstů. Ve dveřích se objevila postava mladíka s krátkými vlnitými vlasy, oblečeného ve zmijozelském hábitu.

„Ano, Tome?" Mladík okamžik přešlapoval ve dveřích, než vstoupil a zavřel je za sebou. Ozvalo se suché klapnutí západky.

„Pane profesore, chtěl jsem se jenom zeptat, co se s profesorem Křiklanem,"řekl s rozmyslem a vyčkával na odpověď. Brumbál si ho změřil dlouhým pohledem, než se odhodlal odpovědět.

„Profesor Křiklan musel odjet v jisté urgentní záležitosti. Než se vrátí, budu jeho místo zastupovat já,"vysvětlil Brumbál.

„Aha, děkuji, pane."

„Sedni si, Tome, tohle totiž určitě nebyl důvod proč jsi za mnou přišel,"vybídl ho Brumbál a ukázal na protější židli u stolu, kde seděl i on sám. Tom poslechl a zadíval se Albusi Brumbálovi přímo do očí. Brumbál nehnul ani brvou a upřeně pozoroval ten jemně modelovaný obličej, připomínající obličej aristokrata.

„Upřímně jsem Vám chtěl poděkovat za to, že jste jednoho ze zmijozelských nevyloučil za přestupek, který spáchal. Osobně si totiž myslím, že jeho talentu by byla obrovská škoda,"řekl klidně, ale rozhodně zmijozelský student. Brumbál jen pokýval hlavou. Tento mladík ho fascinoval od chvíle, kdy přišel do Bradavic. Na jednu stranu byl sobecký, ale na tu druhou se občas dokázal postavit i za ostatní. _Ale jen za některé,_ pomyslel si trpce. Albus čekal, zda Tom ještě promluví. Mezitím se mu zadíval do temně hnědých očí. Tom se pohodlněji opřel v křesle a snažil se sesumírovat si myšlenky, než promluví.

Po dlouhé době měl Tom Marvolo Riddle čas na to, aby si svého profesora řádně prohlédl. Vlnité, kaštanově zbarvené vlasy mu spadaly na ramena. Tvář zdobila krátká bradka téže barvy a zpoza půlměsícových brýlí na něj hleděly inteligentní oči nebesky modré barvy. Dlouhé, štíhlé prsty měl jako obvykle propleteny před sebou. Tom si s podivným pocitem uvědomění přiznal, že jeho profesor přeměňování je vcelku pohledný chlap. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl, aby z mysli vytěsnil ty bláznivé myšlenky. Tohle zde dnes nechtěl s Brumbálem probírat. Nebo snad ano? Sám už ani pořádně nevěděl, proč sem vlastně ještě přišel.

„Nu, Tome?"ozval se Brumbálův hlas, jakoby z velké dálky.

„Promiňte, profesore, ale už jsem nejspíš zapomněl, co jsem s Vámi chtěl probrat,"omlouval se mladík.

„Nevadí, můžeš přijít kdykoli jindy,"ujistil ho Brumbál.

„Děkuji, pane, a ještě jednou se omlouvám, že jsme mrhal Vaším časem,"řek a zvedal se k odchodu. Brumbál také vstal a dlouhými kroky došel ke dveřím, které otevřel.

„Dobrou noc, pane,"popřel mu mladík ještě před odchodem.

„Dobrou noc, Tome,"oplatil mu Brumbál. Snad se mu to jenom zdálo, ale mladíkovi přišlo, že jeho jméno z úst profesora znělo nějak jinak, než obvykle. Tak nějak víc mazlivěji. Po páteři mu přeběhlo zamrazení. Ihned ten pocit zaplašil. To je přece bláhovost. Nebo snad ne? Celou cestu až do zmijozelské ložnice se mu hlavou honily všemožné myšlenky. Většina z nich se týkala Albuse Brumbála. Tomovu mysl ovládaly podivné myšlenky a představy, které by ho nikdy dřív ani ve snu nenapadly. Když si to uvědomil, zalekl se sám sebe. Sám sobě se snažil namluvit, že je jenom přetažený. Ale co když není? Nakonec se donutil usnout.

Při přeměňování se nebyl schopný pořádně soustředit. Pohled mu stále utíkal k profesorovi a přistihl se při myšlenkách, jaké by to bylo být s Brumbálem chvíli o samotě. Jeho výsledky při praktickém cvičení podle toho vypadaly. Místo toho, aby kočku proměnil v papouška, ji proměnil v jakého si opeřeného křížence se zatahovacími drápky. Brumbál mu za to uložil školní trest. Toma to naštvalo, ale zároveň to jeho jakousi zvrácenou část potěšilo.

Brumbál ho po večeři očekával ve své pracovně a nemusel ani čekat dlouho, Tom byl vždy přesný. Byla to jedna z jeho dobrých vlastností. Ozvalo se zaklepání a aniž by čekal na výzvu, tak vešel Riddle. Brumbál se sám pro sebe usmál.

„Dobrý večer, pane,"pozdravil mladík zdvořile, než se usadil na stejné místo, jako minulý večer.

„Dobrý večer i Tobě, Tome,"opětoval mu Brumbál pozdrav. Albus mu podal čistý list pergamenu a brk. Tom oboje převzal a lehce se přitom otřel prsty o Brumbálovu ruku. Měl ji hřejivě teplou.

„Stokrát napíšete větu: Při hodinách se budu soustředit a dávat pozor!"ohlásil mu Brumbál náplň jeho trestu. Mladík začal bez řečí psát. Myšlenky mu od monotónního opisování odběhly k pocitu, kdy se dotkl profesorovy ruky. Zničehonic ho napadlo, jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby se ho ty dlaně dotýkaly, kdyby ho hladily a laskaly. Něco z jeho myšlenek se mu asi zrcadlilo ve tváři, protože ho vytrhl Albusův udivený hlas. Riddle se otočil po známém hlase a zjistil, že profesor stojí přímo za ním a přes rameno mu hledí do ze čtvrtiny popsaného pergamenu.

„Vidím, že Vaše mysl je někde jinde,"upozornil ho Brumbál, když se mu naklonil přes rameno, položivší mu na něj ruku. Tom znejistěl z napůl pobaveného, napůl udiveného mužova hlasu. Zahleděl se tedy na svůj pergamen a hrůzou strnul. Na pergamenu byla napsána jedna z mnoha jeho myšlenek, které se mu honily hlavou: Jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby se mě jeho dlaně dotýkaly a laskaly mě. Asi poprvé v životě se Tomu Marvolo Riddleovi nedostávalo slov, tak tedy raději mlčel, zíraje na tu jedinou větu, která ho usvědčovala.

„Opravdu by mě zajímalo na koho myslíte, mladý muži,"ptal se částečně ohromený a částečně pobavený Brumbál. Tom mlčel neschopen slova a vnímal hřejivý dotek mužské dlaně na svém rameni.

Po několika minutách tíživého a nehybného ticha se Riddle rozhodl promluvit. Dřív či později by to stejně nejspíš vyšlo najevo. Zhluboka se tedy nadechl a v duchu už se připravoval na kázání.

„Na Vás, pane,"přiznal se tak tiše, že si Brumbál myslel, že si to jeho mysl vybájila.

„Prosím?!"ptal se nevěřícně.

„Myslel jsem na Vás,"zopakoval poněkud nešťastně onu osudovou větu. Brumbál se ostře nadechl a o krok od mladíka odstoupil. Riddle se na něj otočil, hledíc do překvapených očí svého profesora.

Albusovi se v mozku promítl sled několika bláznivých obrazů. On, jak objímá Toma. On a Tom, jak spolu leží v posteli. On, jak líbá Tomovy dokonale smyslně tvarované rty. Rychle si rukou prohrábl vlasy ve snaze utišit rozjitřenou mysl. Tak úplně se to nepovedlo. Jedna z představ zůstala.

„Tome, víš, nevím, jak tě to napadlo, ale myslím, že je to hloupost,"začal Brumbál s jakousi nápodobou kázání. Mladík se postavil před Brumbála s pevně upřeným pohledem do jeho obličeje.

„Proč si to myslíte, pane?"ptal se pevným hlasem.

„Protože…Protože jsi ještě velmi mladý a Tvá mysl je rozjitřená různými pocity a emocemi,"zakoktal se Brumbál. Opět si prohlédl mladíka před sebou a sám sobě musel přiznat, že už to rozhodně není dítě, ale dospělý mladý muž s pohlednou tváří a širokými rameny. Brumbál nasucho polkl. Těch šílených představ se snad nezbaví ani za tisíc let. Jeho tělo na to začalo reagovat a on s tím nemohl nic dělat.

„Pane, cítil jste někdy něco tak strašně opravdově a naléhavě, že jste myslel, že se z toho zblázníte?"zeptal se Tom naléhavě. Brumbál už, už chtěl odpovědět, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel. Přece toho mladíka nemůže okamžitě vyděsit. To by asi nebylo dobré. Nakonec tyto obavy zavrhl. Rozhodl se mu popravdě odpovědět.

„Jistě, že jsme něco takového někdy cítil. I já jsem jenom člověk, který má emoce a lidské slabosti." Tom jenom pokýval hlavou a prohlížel si profesorovu vysokou, šlachovitou postavu.

Albus natáhl jednu ruku a konečky prstů přejel Tomovi přes rty. Riddle ten dotek skoro až pálil, ale příjemně. Olízl si rty špičkou jazyka. Brumbála toto nevinné gesto poněkud vyvedlo z rovnováhy a narušilo jeho jinak železné sebeovládání. Už nemohl déle čekat. Buď teď nebo nikdy.

Jemně chytil Toma vzadu za krkem a přitáhl si ho těsně k sobě. Mladík zatajil dech v očekávání, co přijde dál. Chvíli si hleděli do očí, poté se nad něj Brumbál naklonil a přitiskl své rty k těm jeho. Mladý muž se nebránil, naopak pootevřel rty a vyšel mu vstříc. Oběma se zrychlil tep, když se jejich jazyky poprvé setkaly. Mladík ostýchavě položil ruce na mužova ramena. Albus si ho přitáhl těsněji k tělu a vpíjel do sebe jeho přítomnost. Polibky začínaly nabývat na intenzitě. Tomovi unikl mezi pootevřenými rty tichý povzdech. Brumbálovy ruce ho hladily po zádech a bocích. On sám objímal svého profesora jednou rukou kolem krku a druhou ho hladil po tváři, kde ho do dlaně příjemně škrábalo dvoudenní strniště vousů. Brumbál se odtrhl od těch hebkých, smyslných rtů a zadíval se do touhou poznamenané tváře mladého muže ve svém náručí. Brumbál mu uvolnil kravatu kolem krku a rozepjal první knoflíček košile. Obnažil tak Tomův krk, na kterém v rytmu jeho srdce pulzovala tepna. Sklonil se a políbil citlivou kůži na krku. Pod rukama cítil, jak se Tom napjal. Lehce se sám pro sebe usmál a pokračoval v prozkoumávání mladíkova hrdla. Když ho lehce kousl do ucha, mladík mu v náručí zasténal. Ještě jednou se tedy přitiskl k jeho polibky zrudlým ústům. Nakonec se odtrhl a vážně se na svého studenta zadíval.

„Tome, myslím, že dnes již toho bylo dost, měl by sis jít lehnout a utřídit si myšlenky,"upozornil ho jemně Brumbál, upravuje mu přitom kravatu. Mladík na něj nechápavě zíral touhou ještě víc potemnělýma očima.

„I já si toho musím hodně promyslet,"vysvětlil mu Albus.

„Aha,"přikývl mladík a pomalu odcházel z profesorova kabinetu. Stále ještě na kůži cítil jeho naléhavé polibky a doteky. Ani se nerozloučil, jak byl vyveden z míry tím, co se před několika málo okamžiky odehrálo.

„Mé dveře jsou ti kdykoliv otevřené, Tome,"ujistil ho ještě Brumbál, než za ním zavřel dveře.

Mladý Riddle se dlouho do noci převaloval v posteli a nemohl usnout. V hlavě mu vířily vzpomínky na společné chvíle s Brumbálem. Stále dokola vzpomínal na profesorovy doteky, na jeho polibky. Příjemně ho zamrazilo. Ačkoli nechtěl, musel si přiznat, že mu ten muž učaroval. Jeho profesor přeměňování ho nevýslovně přitahoval. Mladík zaúpěl nad svými myšlenkami. Dokázal usnout až k ránu, ale ani ve spánku ho nepřestaly pronásledovat vzpomínky na uplynulý večer.

Albus Brumbál seděl ve svém kabinetě a přemítal nad tím, co vlastně dnes večer udělal. Vzpomínka na to, jak se ho Tom nesměle dotýkal, jak jeho rty vyšly vstříc těm jeho, ho lehce vzrušovala. V břiše ucítil příjemné zašimrání v oblasti žaludku, jako kdyby se mu tam třepotalo tisíce maličkých motýlů. Nalil si sklenici ohnivé whisky, potřeboval si pořádně utřídit myšlenky, které se všechny bez vyjímky týkaly jeho studenta. Toma Marvolo Riddlea. Po několika vypitých sklenkách usoudil, že bude nejlepší, když konečné rozhodnutí nechá na Tomovi. On sám se ničemu bránit nebude, to si přiznal parovinu, ačkoli jen nerad.

Mladík si dával pozor, aby si od Brumbála udržoval odstup po celý následující měsíc. Snažil se sám sebe přesvědčit o tom, že je to proto, že už má ve všem jasno. Jakmile však spatřil Brumbála při hodině přeměňování, něco se v něm zlomilo. Cítil, že se Brumbál neusmívá na všechny, ale převážně na něj. Toto zjištění ho z jakéhosi jemu neznámému důvodu zahřálo u srdce. Těsně před koncem poslední hodiny se rozhodl, že večer se zastaví u Brumbála v kabinetu.

Riddle se ani neobtěžoval zaklepat a rovnou vstoupil. K jeho úlevě zde byl profesor sám. Brumbál tázavě pozdvihl jedno obočí.

„Já,"zakoktal se. „Moc se omlouvám, že jsem k Vám tak vtrhl, ale potřeboval jsem Vás vidět. Být s Vámi okamžik o samotě,"upřesnil poněkud ostýchavě důvod svého vpádu do profesorova soukromí. Brumbál se na něj usmál a jemu z toho až poskočilo srdce. Nyní už naprosto přesně věděl, co že to celou tu dobu svíralo jeho srdce. Nedokázal tomu však stále ještě uvěřit.

„Tome, rád tě zase vidím,"řekl a napřáhl k němu pravici. Tom ji ostýchavě přijal a stiskl, jako při pozdravu. Brumbál se šibalsky usmál a přitáhl si mladíka blíž k sobě. Tom jen zalapal po dechu.

„Tome,"zaznělo z Brumbálových rtů jeho jméno. Přišlo mu, že bylo vyřčeno, jako kdyby se s ním Brumbál těkal pohledem po té pohledné tváři s vějířky vrásek kolem očí._ Nejspíš od smíchu,_ stačilo mu ještě blesknout hlavou, než se Albusova ústa přitiskla k těm jeho. Mladík si bez ostychu přitáhl svého profesora blíž k sobě. Najednou věděl, že tohle je správné. Brumbál mu rozvázal kravatu a nechal ji dopadnout na zem, kde se stočila přesně jako had. Jemnými rychlými pohyby rozepnul Tomovu košili a rozhrnul ji, aby se mohl dotknout jeho hrudi. Mladík se nechal ohromeně laskat. Cítil, jak Albusovy horké rty putují po jeho hrdle a posunují se níž na jeho hruď, kde jazykem lehce přejel přes bradavku. Tom se zalykal blahem. Když mu Brumbál rozepínal kalhoty, pokusil se zaprotestovat. Brumbálův pohled se setkal s jeho už touhou zamženýma očima. Albus vyčkával, než bude Tom moci promluvit.

„Svlékněte se!"poručil mladík zastřeným hlasem. Albus se chraplavě zasmál.

„Rád,"ujistil ho a několika rychlými pohyby ze sebe shodil všechno oblečení. Mladý muž nečekal, že ho jeho profesor poslechne, a tak si ohromeně prohlížel jeho tělo. Jeho zrak putoval přes široký hrudník k pupku, kde uviděl tmavý proužek chloupků směřující ke středobodu mužova těla, kde se jeho pohled zastavil. Mladík nasucho polkl, když spatřil napůl ztopořené mužství svého partnera.

Brumbál vzal Tomovu ruku a přitiskl si ji do slabin. Mladík sevřel jeho mužství a jemně pohyboval rukou v pomalém rytmu nahoru a dolů. Brumbál se zachvěl slastí, kterou mu přinášel mladíkův dotek. Když Tom zrychlil své pohyby, Brumbál zasténal. Odstrčil mladíkovu ruku a přisál se na jeho rty, které hladově dobýval jazykem, zatímco volnýma rukama osvobodil Toma od zbytku jeho oblečení a odhalil tak mladíkův připravený úd. Mladý muž pod jeho doteky sténal a slastně se chvěl. Albus si klekl a strhl sebou na zem i vášní omámeného mladíka.

Prsty přejížděl po citlivé kůži na krku, na hrudi a poté i v okolí slabin. Nakonec vzal mladíkovo mužství do úst a laskal ho jazykem. Tom sténal rozkoší a zatínal prsty do koberce, na kterém ležel. Těsně před mladíkovým vrcholem s tímto laskáním přestal. Tom na něj jen omámeně zíral, neschopen pochopit, co s ním jeho profesor nadále zamýšlí. Brumbál ho stále laskal rukama a tvrdě se dobýval do jeho úst. Mladý muž sténal rozkoší a přitáhl si mužovo tělo těsněji k sobě. Oby muže naplnila touha a hlad po tom druhém. Brumbál sjel rukou k mladíkově pozadí, které jemně hnětl. Když tuto hru nemohl již déle vydržet, vstoupil do mladíkova těla. Tom vytřeštil oči překvapením. Albus ho konejšil jemnými doteky a nesčetnými polibky. Jakmile se v něm začal starší muž pohybovat, ucítil příjemný tlak v podbřišku, který se stupňoval s každým Brumbálovým přírazem. O několik chvil později oba naráz vyvrcholily. Mladík si užíval doznívající vlny orgasmu, když si ho k sobě Brumbál přitiskl. Tom se schoulil v jeho náručí a prožíval dokonalý pocit uspokojení a naplnění.

„Tome,"zašeptal Brumbál do mladíkových tmavých vlasů, vdechujíc jeho vůni. Tom jen lehce naklonil hlavu, aby dal na srozuměnou, že poslouchá.

„Zbláznili jsme se,"konstatoval prostě a vtiskl mladíkovi polibek na spánek. Mladý Riddle okamžik mlčel, nechtěl zničit kouzlo pro něj tak dokonalého okamžiku.

„Miluji Vás, pane,"zašeptal do ticha místnosti. Muž ohromeně mlčel. Nevěděl, co na to říct.

„Vím to už dlouho, od okamžiku, kdy jste mě políbil, ale naplno jsem si to uvědomil až nyní. Vím, že není možné, aby tento vztah fungoval. Jen jsem Vám to prostě musel říct. Už bych to v sobě déle neudržel,"vysvětloval své předchozí tvrzení rozpačitě. Brumbál ho k sobě přitiskl silněji.

„Děkuji Ti, Tome. Na to mohu odpovědět jen jediným způsobem,"řekla políbil ho na rty.

Když se oblékli a mladík se chystal odejít, Brumbál ho ještě zastavil.

„Navždy budeš mít místo v mém srdci,"prohlásil Albus s něžným úsměvem a naposledy Toma políbil, než mladík odešel do své ložnice.

Aniž by to jeden či druhý tušili, byl to jejich poslední polibek. Oběma zůstali jen vzpomínky na společně prožité chvíle, protože Tom Marvolo Riddle dokončil studium a po čase se z něj stal nejobávanější černokněžník všech dob. Ale jediný, koho se Lord Voldemort kdy bál, byl Albus Brumbál, který v tomto mocném muži dokázal roznítit plamen lásky, který ani na jedné ze stran nikdy tak úplně nevyhasl.


End file.
